Different methods are known for carrying out a non-destructive, volume testing of test items by means of X-radiation. These include for example tomosynthesis (TS), digital laminography (DL) or computed tomography (CT). These methods are familiar to a person skilled in the art so that it need not be explained in more detail here how these are carried out and on which physical foundations these are based.
When testing stationary, cylindrical or tubular test objects, problems frequently arise due to limited accessibility to the test object itself or to the test area at or inside the test object, e.g. because of limited overall space. Additionally, to obtain quantifiable, spatial information the test area must be mapped from several directions. Depending on the framework conditions and task set, accessibility in peripheral direction (in CT) or parallel to the cylinder axis (in TS and DL) may be available or necessary. Both mobile CT systems and systems with an open C-arm are known; this applies both to medical applications and also in non-destructive testing. However, such systems do not offer a sufficient variety of movement to achieve good test results with limited accessibility on the one hand, and on the other hand reflect the variety of limitations and demands.